The Alien and the Angel
by Tadaseluver123
Summary: A heartbroken Kisshu goes to the park after a fight with Ichigo. A heartbroken Stocking is in the park in search of Cafe Mew Mew. Set 3 years after TMM anime. After episode 9 for Stocking. Crack pairing. Rated T because of paranoia! I'd say pure crack, but I did give it thought...


**I had a strange idea after I finished watching Panty & Stocking… So here it is!**

**So this is three years after the last battle with Deep Blue in Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**In Panty & Stocking this would be after Stocking's boyfriend went to the other side…**

**He was a ghost if you didn't watch Panty & Stocking.**

* * *

"EWW! Get away from me, creep!" Kisshu was used to hearing these kind of things from Ichigo. He thought she'd come around, since they didn't have to fight each other anymore. It was three years after the last battle with Deep blue ended and only two since they came back. The three aliens had gone to their planet and restored it with Mew aqua. They recently came back to be with the girls. Pai had made this special pill that made them look human for twenty four hours.

"Aw, you know you like it Koneko-chan~" Kisshu cooed as he hugged her closer to his body. He stood behind her in the hallway, while everyone else (Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pai, Taruto, and Masaya- Were you expecting Mint to work?) was working.

"Let me go! I got to work!" Ichigo struggled.

"Get back to work you two!" Ryou reprimanded.

* * *

"Honestly! Why do I have to be punished, because of Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed as she sat in a chair. The day finally ended and everyone was tired. Kisshu floated in midair, but everyone else seemed to be in pairs.

A lot of couples actually got together like Pudding and Taruto, although they seen that one coming, Pai and Lettuce, Zakuro and Keiichiro, and Mint and Ryou were flirting! Unfortunately for Kisshu, Ichigo was still in love with Masaya her boyfriend, who decided to stay in Japan and work at Café Mew Mew.

"I-It's okay, Ichigo-san. I'm sure Shirogane-san didn't mean to offend you," Lettuce tried to calm Ichigo down. She sat next to Ichigo and Pai. Next to Pai was Taruto and Pudding who were sharing a seat next to Masaya, since it was a round table he was next to Ichigo. Ryou sat next to Mint as she drank her tea.

"You act like this is the first time this has happened," Mint said bluntly as she sipped her tea.

"Be quiet Mint!" Ichigo stood and yelled.

"_HE_ shouldn't even be here! I don't care if the little runt or Pai stay here, but _HIM_!? He destroyed my life, constantly harasses me, he stalks me, AND he goes into my room at night!" Ichigo screamed in one breathe. She huffed and sat down.

"You go into her room at night?" Pai questioned Kisshu with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Kisshu shrugged. He couldn't help it. He was a growing boy and when his mind wanders he accidently teleports.

"Eww," Taruto makes a face.

"I-I don't know what to say to that," Masaya says with a confused expression similar to Lettuce's and Pudding. Mint and Ryou had an expression of disgust, while Zakuro and Keiichiro were unaffected. This was an everyday routine it seemed for the last two years.

"Then keep your mouth shut," Kisshu said a bit rude. He was still mad his precious kitty wouldn't break up with him.

"Kisshu! Don't speak to him like that," Ichigo yelled.

"Why? I should be able to speak to him however I want!" Kisshu yelled back. Things began to get more intense than usual and everybody could tell.

"Calm down, you two," Keiichiro started.

"You don't deserve that right!" Ichigo yelled back stepping forward.

"Why not?! _I'm _the one who betrayed my people!" Kisshu tried to defend himself, also stepping forward.

"Who asked you to?! _I _sure didn't!" Ichigo pointed out. She took a step closer.

"I did it because **I** l_ove_ **_you_****! **I love so much that I betrayed my _God_ and _died_," Kisshu was a foot away from Ichigo now.

"I was your enemy from the start, yet you still fell for me. Why did you think I would ever love _you_ back?" Ichigo was quiet, but her voice was sharp and dripped with venom.

Kisshu became quiet as Ichigo glared at him. He came onto a realization- Ichigo didn't and probably never would love him. As it sunk in he quietly walked out of the café and into the park.

* * *

**I should be writing my other fanfics, but... Here. =.=; Inspiration man.**

**Next chapter will be Stocking's entrance!**


End file.
